Święta w instytucie
by Sooraya
Summary: Banalny i prosty fick o świętach. Następnym razem postaram się napisać coś lepszego.


**Od autora: Już nawet nie będę pisać, jakie to jest beznadziejne, głupie itd., bo aż tak źle myślę nie jest, ale mogłoby być lepiej. Fick o świętach, chociaż już minęły. Jest bardzo prosty i banalny. Ale sami oceńcie- zapraszam do czytania i krytykowania. A i jeszcze jedno- Marvel mi za to nie płaci (aż taki głupi nie jest) i postacie (niestety) należą do niego. **

**Święta w instytucie **

Płatki śniegu powoli padały za oknem. Emma Frost właśnie siedziała w swoim gabinecie. Pomimo chłodnej pogody ubrana była w skąpy biały strój ukazujący jej największe atuty. Siedziała i nie wykonywała żadnej czynności godnej uwagi- po prostu gapiła się w okno. Nie miała ochoty wychodzić dzisiaj z pokoju i oglądać reszty mieszkańców, którzy pewnie brykali z radości, jakby im ktoś pieprzu w pewnym miejscu nasypał. A to wszystko z powodu głupich świąt! Nienawidziła tego!

- Jeśli ta debilka nie przestanie trajkotać to ją zabiję!- Rogue głośno warknęła. Właśnie była z Psylocke i ku jej rozpaczy Dazzler w centrum handlowym. Niestety ta druga ganiała po sklepie i zatrzymywała się przy każdym stoisku. Właśnie stała obok wielkiego pudełka z skarpetkami i pokazywała, jakie są „śliczne". Chciały iść same, ale Alison w ostatniej chwili przyłączyła się.

- Rogue… Mów ciszej, bo cię usłyszy.- chociaż zachowanie Dazzler także irytowało Betsy to i tak opanowała się i postanowiła nie dopuścić do zbrodni, którą miała zamiar popełnić Anna.

- I co z tego? Ile można wybierać cholerne skarpetki!

- Dzisiaj są święta. Bądź miła. – Betsy podała argument, który choć trochę przekonał Rogue. Tym razem zwróciła się do Dazzler- Pośpiesz się.

- Już.- blondynka chwyciła jakąś parę różowych skarpetek i wpakowała ją do koszyka. Po chwili znalazła się obok zniecierpliwionych towarzyszek .

- No, a co chcesz kupić Gambitowi Rogue?- Dazzler popatrzyła czujnie na Annę.

- Nie mam pojęcia…

- Wystarczy coś małego… Liczą się intencje, a przecież Remy to doceni.- Psylocke doradziła przyjaciółce.

- Wiem, ale co?

- Kup mu skarpetki- wypaliła bez zastanowienia Dazzler

- Wiesz, co… Chyba jednak nie skorzystam…

- ébouriffant goû_!- _Remy właśnie skończył przygotowywać ostatnią potrawę. A akurat ta udała mu się najbardziej.

- Czym się tak zachwycasz?- Ororo pomagała Gambitowi w kuchni. Prawdę mówiąc Remy nie potrzebował pomocy, ale widocznie Storm miała trochę inne zdanie na ten temat.

- Moje potrawy są le meilleur!

- Z pewnością- zgodziła się murzynka.

- Tiens, voilà un revenant!- Remy wypowiedział to zdanie na widok…

- Zamknij mordę LeBeau! Wprawdzie nie wiem, co gadzasz, ale się przymknij!- osobą wchodzącą do kuchni był nie kto inny jak Scott Summers, który niestety nie pałał optymizmem

.- Powiedziałem „kogo ja tu widzę". Trzeba się uczyć języków Scotty- odciął się Gambit

- Nie jestem w nastroju na twoje durne docinki!

- Czyżby twoja Emmcia znowu pokazała pazurki?

Scott popatrzył ostrzegawczo na Cajuna.

- Remy przestań! A ty Scott nie denerwuj się tak!- Storm złagodziła sytuację lub innymi słowem znowu wepchnęła się tam gdzie jej nie chcą.

- Jeszcze pożałujesz LeBeau!

- Ciekawe czego…

- Remy!

Cyclops wyszedł jeszcze bardziej wściekły niż przedtem.

- Ciekawe, co mu jest? Czyżby Emma znowu posłała go do konta, bo był niegrzeczny?- Remy uśmiechnął się złośliwie

- Przestań…- na twarzy Ororo także pojawił się uśmiech.

- Mam nadzieję, że będzie zadowolony z prezentu.

- Na pewno Rogue… Miałaś świetny pomysł- odpowiedziała Betsy

- A ja uważam, że skarpetki byłyby lepsze…

Anna spojrzała tylko błagalnie w stronę nieba.

_Może rzeczywiście ma rację? Było kupić skarpetki Rogue… Remy na pewno by się ucieszył._

_O tak… Najlepiej różowe. To jego ulubiony kolor. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, komu da te skarpetki?_

_Może tobie…_

_Przestań, nie zniosę tego! _

_A może Wolverinovi?_

_Wole sobie nie wyobrażać jakby zareagował. _

Psylocke i Rogue parsknęły śmiechem.

- Z, czego się śmiejecie?

- Nie, nic Alison.

Wielka choinka stała w głównej sali instytutu.

- Ja chce zawiesić gwiazdę!- Jubilee wzięła wielką ozdobę i podeszła do drzewa.

- Nie ja!- Kitty sprzeciwiła się.

- Ja chcę!

- Ja!

- Nie, bo ja!

- Uspokójcie się!- do pokoju wszedł Wolverin.- najpierw zawieście bombki, a później gwiazdę.

- Dobrze- dziewczyny potulnie zgodziły się- z Logan'em lepiej było nie zadzierać.

- Ach te nastolatki…- wyszeptał Wolverin i skierował się w stronę swojego pokoju. Nienawidził świąt. Nie, „nienawidzić" było złym określeniem. Po porostu ich nie rozumiał- miał już tyle lat i nadal nie pojmował, czemu ten dzień ma być taki szczególny? Jak każdy kiedyś się zacznie i kiedyś się skończy, więc jest taki sam jak wszystkie… Och, nieważne…

Potrawy były już na stole, a choinka tonęła w milionach ozdób. Na samym wierzchołku wisiała gwiazda, którą zawiesił Kurt- gdy Jubilee próbowała to zrobić spadła z drabiny. Pod drzewem były prezenty- każdy znalazł chwilę i coś kupił. Przy stole siedzieli wszyscy mieszkańcy instytutu- od obojętnej i znudzonej uroczystością Emmy Frost, do żądnej prezentów Alison Blaire. Wspólny posiłek nie był zbyt rozmowny- przy stole siedziały osoby, które krótko mówiąc nie przepadały za sobą.

- Super! Dzięki Jubes!- Dazzler piszczała na widok różowego, nieco tandetnego swetra.

- Nie ma, za co Ali. Twój prezent też mi się podoba- Chinka trzymała w dłoni różowe okulary-,choć podarunek średnio przypadł jej do gustu, bo miała już wystarczająco różowych okularów to jednak postanowiła być miła. Jeden upadek z drabiny jej wystarczy…

- A to dla ciebie Rogue!- Dazzler tym razem podbiegła do Anny i wręczyła jej nieciekawie owiniętą paczkę- nieciekawie, bo w różowy papier otoczony kwiatkami.

Rogue rozpakowała prezent, a jej oczom ukazały się… różowe skarpetki!

- Ładne. Dzięki. – Dazzler szybko odbiegła od Rogue, aby obdarowywać innych swoimi prezentami.

_Mogłam się spodziewać, że ta kretynka da mi coś takiego! _

- A dla mojej, cherie- Rogue usłyszała za plecami głos…

- Och, Remy! Dzięki! A to dla ciebie.

Oczom Anny ukazał się dosyć spory miś.

- Dziękuje Remy…Będzie do mojej kolekcji. No to teraz ty rozpakuj mój prezent.

- Soit!- Remy wyciągnął sweter - Merci de!

- Podoba ci się?

- Tak.

Anna uścisnęła Gambita. Chciała go pocałować, chciała go dotknąć, chciała… Chciała, ale nie mogła.

- Dziękuje Alison. – Emma chłodno podziękowała za różową czapkę od Dazzler. Alison chyba niezbyt się tym przejęła, bo objęła Emmę, za co ta miała ochotę ją zamordować.

- Wystarczy Alison! To dla ciebie- White Queen oswobodziła się i dała podarunek Dazzler.

- Jakie to piękne! To najlepszy prezent, jaki dostałam, Emmo!- Dazzler znowu objęła swoją towarzyszkę.

- To tylko skarpetki...- wysapała przez zaciśnięte zęby Emma.

**KONIEC**

**No i jak jest? Źle/okropnie/tragicznie? Dobra już nic nie piszę. Krytykować. I jeszcze jedno- wiem, że Kitty jest za bardzo dziecinna, ale w końcu kiedyś taka była i tutaj użyłam jej poprzedniej wersji.. **


End file.
